ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Standing I
- 1945}}) France |status = Alive (Officially Declared Dead) |occupation = Metropolitan Police Officer (before 1983Last Man Standing, Part One-before 2003) |title = Detective Sergeant (retired) |Police Branch = CIDBuried Treasure (??-??) Vice UnitBuried Treasure (??-??) Pedophile UnitCasualty (??-??) UCOS (2003-2015) |spouse = Alison (8 yearsOld And Cold; div.) Carole (div.)''The Chinese Job Jayne ''(div.)''The Chinese Job |children = Paula Standing Amelia Standing Caitlin Standing Emily Driscoll (non-paternal) |father = Norman LestadeMeat Is Murder |mother = Valerie Maud LestadeBermondsey Boy |portrayed by = Dennis Waterman Unknown Actor ''(as young boy)Into The Woods Samuel Oatley (younger police officer) |Appearances = see list |first = The Chinese Job |final = Last Man Standing, Part Two |other_family = Gerald Standing II (grandson) Charles Standing (grandson) Sid LestadeMeat Is Murder (cousin) Barry LestadeMeat Is Murder (cousin) Harry Lestade (second cousin)''Meat Is Murder Gary Lestade ''(second cousin)''Meat Is Murder Larry Lestade ''(second cousin once removed)''Meat Is Murder Terry Lestade ''(first cousin once removed)''Meat Is Murder Danny ''(cousin)Queen And Country Robin (son-in-law) }} }}}, possibly better known as "Gerry Standing", was a Detective Sergeant for the Metropolitan Police Service, retiring sometime in the 1990s. In 2003 he decided to join UCOS in order to better finance his familes. He remained there for 12 years eventually becoming the longest, and final, member from the original team. In 2015 he was officially declared dead however this was faked and is currently residing in the United States. Biography Working for the MET UCOS Recruitment ... Wrongly Suspecting Scott Bunce In 1997 Gerry was part of an investigation into the murder of Lauren Bunce. It was his belief, as well as a majority of others (including her daughter), that her husband, Scott Bunce, was responsible. Sixteen years later in 2013 Scott Bunce was released from prison leading to UCOS re-open the case and reinterpret the evidence much to Gerry's dismay who still stands by his belief. To his surprise he is reunited with a former colleague, Mike Flemming, who also worked on the case and is working with UCOS to help solve it. During the investigation Brian Lane discovered vital evidence having gone missing - a set of keys - and follows up on it which eventually leads to him ruling out Scott Bunce as the suspect - Gerry is still unconvinced however. It is not until observing Sandra Pullman's interrogation with Bunce that he notices something odd about his answers, he then realises that he has made a huge mistake and that he was wrong for the past 16 years - it was not Scott Bunce who murdered his wife but rather Mike Flemming, the family liaison officer. Feeling bitterly ashamed of himself, he goes to arrests Flemming and later apologises to Bunce.The Sins Of The Father ]] Arrest In 2015 he was arrested by his boss, DCI Sasha Miller, after it was discovered that he was connected to the disappearance and murder of DCI Martin Ackroyd. He was presumably automatically suspended from UCOS. Personal Life Family His father is revealed to be Norman Lestade however he would later change his name to "Gerald Standing"''Meat Is Murder. Standing has been married, and subsequently divorced, three times. One of his partners out of wedlock was Trisha Driscoll - she had a daughter, Emily Driscoll, whom she thought was fathered by Standing but died of cancer, years after they separated, before she could find out for certain. Emily would later track down the man that her mother spoke of. Standing has three children - Paula, Amelia and Caitlin. He was later confronted by another woman, Emily Driscoll, who claimed to be his fourth daughter after having a relationship with her mother, Trisha Driscoll, but DNA tests disproved thisCongratulations, however he still considers her to be his daughter none-the-less. He has a grandson from Paula, Gerry Standing, whom she named after his grandfather.Talking To The Dead Gambling Addiction Sometime in the 1970s, Standing drew up a debt that was large enough to cost him his life. He was later bought out by loan shark, Danny Paye.Meat Is Murder Trivia *Gerald Standing is the only character to appear in all episodes between the show's pilot episode and his leaving episode. This equates to 99 episodes making him the most seen character. *Gerry Standing was the last remaining member of the original UCOS team and is therefore the longest serving member overall - Jack Halford left in A Death In The Family, Brian Lane left in The Little Brother and Sandra Pullman, their former leader, left in The One That Got Away. None of the new team had that many episodes either, as Steve McAndrew made 36 appearances. *Hannah Waterman, Dennis Waterman's real-life daughter, portrays Standing's surrogate daughter, Emily Driscoll. *Dennis Waterman and his on-screen counterpart, Gerry Standing, have coincidentally each been divorced three times. *One of his nicknames is "Last Man Standing", as he was the only person in his old squad to not be bought out by gangster, Bobby Small.Buried Treasure It is a coincidence that this nickname ties in to him being the last remaining member from the original team. This nickname would later be used as the title for his final episode. *He claims the worst time in his life was when he was sent to Coventry - he hated it so much that he put in a request to transfer to VICE. *He worked under ''DCI Karen Hardwick, who he attempted to flirt with on her first day, during his time at the Pedophile Unit.Casualty *Dennis Waterman very nearly decided to leave New Tricks in 2013 after his co-workers did the same, but later decided to stay because he enjoyed it so much.Radio Times Magazine (16-22 August 2014; page 13) He would later decide to leave at the start of Series 12 in 2015. *He is allergic to Granola cereal.Breadcrumbs *Standing inherited Jack Halford's desk at UCOS upon his resignation - he would later justify this by claiming to be "the most senior member" for the team.Cry Me A River *The first time he went to Scotland was on 14th February 1973 to attend the England VS Scotland rugby game, England won 5-0. It was almost 40 years later that he would return to Scotland to help set up Glasgow UCOS.Glasgow UCOS *He has clear signs of feeling insecure about being abondoned - examples include his friends leaving him in the woods when he was a young boyInto The Woods, getting divorced three timesThe Chinese Job, acting hostile towards Steve McAndrewThe Girl Who Lived, Danny GriffinCry Me A River and Sasha MillerRoots on their respective first days and becoming paranoid that, with Jack and Brian gone, he is next on the list to go.Cry Me A River. *He has Hylophobia, a fear of woods and forests.17 Years Of NothingMad DogsInto The Woods In 2013, Steve recommended him to a psychiatrist where he discovered the reason behind it was down to his friends abandoning him in a forest when he was a young boy. *His unpaid tax bill amounts to £17,433 as of 2012 - it would seem that Whitehall are aware of this, but do not care enough to pursuit, due to Stephen Fisher using it as a means of blackmail.A Death In The Family *He strongly disapproves of pet funerals and is disgusted when he finds out Brian is having one for his recently deceased dog, Scruffy.Old Dogs *He is officially declared deceased however this was faked by DAC Robert Strickland in an attempt to give Standing a clean slate. He is now residing in the United States. *After blowing up his iconic Triumph Stag to aid in faking his death, he purchased a red Ford Mustang (it was also from the same era as its predecessor). Gallery Dennis Waterman.jpg Gerry standing.jpg References Category:Main Cast Category:UCOS Member Category:Retired Police Officer Category:Metropolitan Police Officer Category:Former Cast